The meanace of Israphel II
by HunterKiller1014
Summary: Through the use of Herobrine's powers, Israphel has been resurrected and once again wants to take over Minecraft!  Will he succeed?  Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

Israphel's burning Skeleton lay near a pool of Lava in the Nether. A mysterious figure approached it. The figure looked like the default Minecraftian, only with completely white eyes. Using dark powers, the white-eyes figure resurrected Israphel. 'How am I… alive?" Israphel said confused. "Because of me." The figure said. "Who are you?" Israphel asked. "They call me… Herobrine." Said the figure. "Say." Israphel said slyly. "Why don't we team up and dominate that pitiful world of Minecraft?" "You got yourself a deal." Herobrine said.

On the surface, Steve, Simon, and Lewis were enjoying life in Minecraft. "You know? Since Israphel died, this city has become even more amazing." Steve said cheerfully. "Yeah." Lewis said. As night began to fall, once again, the Glowstone street lamps lit. The trio looked and saw Israphel next to Herobrine. "What the…? How!" Simon shouted in disbelief. "You three. You ruined my plans to rule Minecraft. Now, I shall cast you into the Nether!" Israphel said. Herobrine and Israphel, using their powers combined, transported Steve, Lewis, and Simon into the Nether.

"Oh great." Steve said.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nether escape Part 1

Steve looked around the Nether, noting the Ghasts and Zombie Pigmen. Lewis was banging his head into a Netherrack wall. Simon was punching through Glowstone. "Guys, I think I've found a way outta this hellhole." Steve said. "What?" Lewis said. "If we could dig through the Netherrack, and ride some Ghasts, we just might be able to blow our way back to the surface." Steve said. "Uh, what if the Ghasts blast us with their exploding fireballs?" Simon asked. "I've got 3 sets of Diamond armor. 3 sets. 3 people. Do the math." Steve replied. They immediately tried Steve's plan.

The trio reached a place above 3 Ghasts, and they jumped on them. The Ghasts were very hard to control, but it was possible. "Forget Pig riding, real men ride Ghasts!" Steve said. Suddenly, they were attacked by a large squad of Ghasts. "Oh crap." Steve said. Steve, Simon, and Lewis used the Ghasts exploding fireballs to attack the others, and reflected their opponent's. But the Ghasts kept coming from all directions. "We're screwed." Lewis said. "Oh no we're not." Simon said. "/give Honeydew 46 1" Simon had given himself TNT.


	3. Chapter 3: The Nether escape Part 2

Previously on The meanace of Israphel:

"Oh crap." Steve said. Steve, Simon, and Lewis used the Ghasts exploding fireballs to attack the others, and reflected their opponent's. But the Ghasts kept coming from all directions. "We're screwed." Lewis said. "Oh no we're not." Simon said. "/give Honeydew 46 1" Simon had given himself TNT.

And now…:

Simon armed the TNT and threw it at the Ghasts. The TNT exploded, but the Ghasts didn't die. "Now we're screwed." Simon said. "Not yet." Steve said. He pulled out two Lightning swords from the Aether. He attacked the Ghasts with them, and destroyed the entire horde. "Wow." Lewis said. "Now, how do we destroy the Bedrock at the top of the Nether?" Simon asked. "I've got a plan." Steve said. They flew up to the Bedrock, and Steve ripped through it with his Lightning swords.

Back on the surface, the trio pondered how they would get back to Steve's town. They noticed a figure in armor walking into a wall periodically. "What's with him?" Simon asked. "Not sure. Let's go see." Lewis responded. They approached the man. "Who are you?" Steve asked. "I am Master Chief. I thought I could walk through walls, but apparently not." The man replied. Steve killed Master Chief, but he respawned behind him. Master Chief killed Steve with an Energy Sword, but Steve respawned. "Wanna join our alliance?" Lewis asked. "Sure." Master Chief replied.

Night began to fall. "Uh-oh. We better find a place to sleep." Steve said. "Well, there's a town over there." Master Chief said. Steve read the sign at the town gate. "Welcome to Terrorvale." Steve read aloud. "Nu-uh. we're not staying here." "Well, where are we gonna sleep?" Lewis asked. "How about that hole in that hill over there?" Steve said. Everyone looked at Steve. "Fine. We'll stay at Terrorvale."


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Terrorvale

Steve looked around Terrorvale. "This town kinda creeps me out." He said. "Well, as long as it's got shelter, it's good enough." Lewis said. "Very true." Master Chief said. The town was abandoned. It was completely empty. A Creeper attacked them. "AAHH!" Simon screamed. Steve assaulted the Creeper with Arrows. "Nice work." Lewis said. "Thanks." Steve replied. They took shelter in an abandoned house.

"This doesn't look very homely." Simon said. "I agree." Steve said. They noticed a small hole in the wall. "What the…?" Steve said. He examined the hole. There was another room behind that wall that was crawling with Zombies and Skeletons. Steve blocked up the hole with a block of Obsidian. "/Solid" Steve said. The Obsidian turned into Bedrock. Steve made a small hole in the floor to place his Bed. Simon, Lewis, and Master Chief just placed their Beds on the floor. "I don't think he thinks this town is completely abandoned." Master Chief said. "Me neither." Lewis said.

When the alliance woke up, they saw the town overrun with Creepers. "What the ffffff… Fridge Magnet?" Steve screamed. "Well, there's only one way I know to get rid of things that explode. Use an Assault Rifle." Master Chief said as he fired his Assault Rifle into the Creepers.

The Creepers were eventually kills. "Guys, let's head back to my town. I have a Compass." Steve said. They all headed back to Steve's town. As they left, they noticed Isaac Clarke at a Save Station. "Isaac?" Steve said. "Steve?" Isaac said. "I thought you melted in Lava in Israphel's fortress." Steve said. "Yeah, but I saved here and respawned here when I died." Isaac said. "Oh." Lewis said. Isaac joined them without asking questions.


	5. Chapter 5: The Return

"God, I feel like we've been walking for 5 weeks." Isaac said. "But it's only been 2 minutes." Steve said. "Whatever." Isaac replied. "I don't even wanna begin to imagine what Israphel and Herobrine have been doing to Steve's town." Lewis said.

After 12 hours of walking, they eventually reached Steve's town. However, it was overrun with Magma Cubes and Ghasts. Zombie Pigmen were roaming the town enforcing the fearsome twosome's laws. "Oh great." Steve said. They noticed many Nether Portals around. They destroyed them all. Eventually, they were attacked by Magma Cubes. "Why?" Steve shouted. They attacked the Cubes and killed them. _Now's the perfect time… Master Chief thought. He pulled out a Golden sword and attacked Isaac. "Whoa, that the Hell?" Isaac screamed. "What'd you do that for Master Chief?" Steve said. "I am not Master Chief." He said pulling off the armor. "I am Reverend John! You will not stop Herobrine or my son!" He said. "Your son?" Steve said. "Israphel cannot be defeated. My son will not fall to you again!" John said attacking Steve._

_Steve knocked the sword out of the Reverend's hand and threw him into the last remaining Nether Portal. Simon then destroyed the Portal preventing him from returning. "Now for Israphel and Herobrine." Simon said._


	6. Chapter 6: The Fortress

Steve, Lewis, Simon, and Isaac entered Israphel's new fortress, which was still under construction. Armored Endermen were placing Blocks everywhere to construct the evil place. "Jesus. That [Censored]er Israphel is one hell of a bastard." Isaac said. "I know." Steve replied. They walked through Israphel's fortress to try and find him and Herobrine. "Dark, desolate, crawling with Endermen. Yeah, I don't see any reason not to be experiencing fear." Simon said. They eventually found the chamber of Israphel and Herobrine. A Zombie started throwing Bricks at the alliance. "Eat their brains!" One of them said. "I want their Intestines." Another said. "Ok, we'll divide their Organs between ourselves." An armored one said. "We won't be getting devoured." Isaac said. "O RLY?" A Zombie said. "Yeah." Lewis said.

Isaac pulled out an MP3 player and started playing Indestructible. Everyone looked at Isaac. "What?" He said. "Why do you have an MP3 player?" Steve asked. "None of your business." Isaac responded. They attacked the Zombies at once. Rotten Flesh and blood went all over the place. A Zombie grabbed Steve and began to eat him. "Uh, guys, I'm in a bit of a fix here!" He said. Isaac shot off the Zombie's head with a Line Gun. Steve pulled out a Flaming Sword from the Aether and laid waste to the Zombies. Someone shot Isaac with a Tranquilizer Dart. "What the [Censored]?" Lewis said. He was Tranquilized as well. "Uh…" Steve said in confusion. He was Tranquilized. "I gotta get outta here!" Simon said. He was then Tranquilized. Herobrine stepped out of the Shadows. "Put them in the Dungeon. After an Hour has passed, execute them." He said.


	7. Chapter 7: Conclusion Part 1

Steve woke up in a cell. "What the [Censored]?" He said. "Yep, that Israphel bastard threw us in here, and I heard a guard say we'll be executed a little later." Isaac said. "Did you hear anything about how we'll be executed?" Lewis asked. "Yeah. They're gonna make us watch High School Musical 3 and the Twilight Saga both at once." Isaac replied. "Oh god." Simon said. "Oh, it gets worse. They'll be playing Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber music while that's happening." Isaac said. "We gotta get out of here." Steve said in fear. They all looked around their cell, noting certain points in the wall. They noticed a weakened portion of the wall. "Isaac, what do you say about being a Battering Ram?" Steve asked. "No. No, no, no, no, no." Isaac said. "Too bad!" Steve said using Isaac's head to break down the wall. They walked through the new passage.

The alliance eventually found the Chamber that had Herobrine and Israphel in it. They entered the area. They were greeted to Israphel jumping at them, throwing them to the ground. "You pathetic worms. You think you can defeat me. The power of Israphel is unstoppable!" Israphel said. "I used to be dead, before you killed me. I was killed by Creepers initially. But I'm back. And now, I dominate this realm. After the people of this realm are my victims, the Aether is next, and then, I'll dominate the Nether, and rule the entire Universe of Minecraft." "Are you done with your Monologue?" Lewis asked. "Yeah." Israphel replied. Herobrine appeared. Steve impaled him, while Lewis slit his throat. Simon fired Arrows at him. Herobrine pulled out Steve's sword and smacked Isaac. Isaac pulled out his Pulse Rifle and fired a grenade at Herobrine, they used his Javelin Gun to spear and electrocute Herobrine. Steve decapitated Herobrine, finishing him off.

"If you think you're game, face me in the Nether. We will finish this, once and for all." Israphel said jumping into the Nether. "We have to follow him!" Steve said. He jumped into the Portal. Lewis and Simon followed him. Just as Isaac was about to enter the Nether, a very large Meteor crashed through the ceiling, landing on Isaac. "Why?" Isaac said before he died.


	8. Chapter 8: Conclusion Part 2

Previously on Meanace of Israphel II:

"If you think you're game, face me in the Nether. We will finish this, once and for all." Israphel said jumping into the Nether. "We have to follow him!" Steve said. He jumped into the Portal. Lewis and Simon followed him. Just as Isaac was about to enter the Nether, a very large Meteor crashed through the ceiling, landing on Isaac. "Why?" Isaac said before he died.

And now…:

Steve, Simon, and Lewis emerged from the Portal in the Nether. Steve stood face to face with Israphel. "I didn't think you had the guts to actually come here." He said. "This ends here, Israphel. You have no where to run. You and me. One on one. Now." Steve said. "Deal." Israphel said pulling out a Lightning Sword and Flaming Sword. "Scared yet?" Israphel said. "Nope." Steve said pulling out a Bow and Diamond Sword. "This Sword has Sharpness III." Steve said. He charged at Israphel. Israphel stepped besides the attack and struck Steve with the Lightning Sword. Steve impaled Israphel, but he negated the effects. Israphel drove his Lightning Sword into the Netherrack, causing an "Earthquake" of sorts. The Netherrack was ripped from it's setting and into Lava. "Whoa!" Steve shouted in surprise. He shot his Bow at Israphel. "You actually think that will work?" Israphel said. He rose from the ground in a bright blue "Tornado". "I am invincible! You cannot hope to defeat me! Now die you pathetic worm!" Israphel screamed. Lightning began striking the ground in random areas. "Oh, Notch." Steve said. He noticed that Israphel had dropped his Swords. Steve grabbed them. "Hey, Israphel! Take this!" He shouted running into Israphel's large power cyclone, impaling him with both the Swords. "You cannot stop me! You're too late!" Israphel said. "Not quite." Steve said. He noticed he was being vaporized by the intensity of Israphel's power. Steve impaled Israphel in the head with the Lightning Sword, and decapitated him with the Flaming Sword. A large explosion rang out. A smoldering crater is the place of Israphel remained. Steve was dead.

"No…" Lewis said. "I think we should honor him, Lewis. We'll build a statue of him in the middle of his town." Simon said. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

The entire civilization of Steve's town gathered around the Statue. Some were crying, others groaning. Suddenly, Steve appeared. "AHH! GHOST!" One of the townsfolk said. "No, it's a spaceman." Another said. "Steve? How are you alive?" Simon asked almost not believing this. "Minecraftians respawn after they die. Unless in Hardcore Mode. Which we weren't." Steve replied. "Oh, yeah." Lewis said, "Wow. My own statue. Not many people get those." Steve said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Isaac said. "Oh, Notch. Let me guess, Save Station?" Steve said. "Yep." Isaac responded.

**The end**


End file.
